A device for connecting lines having at least one connection adapted to be joined with a line end by means of friction welding is known, for example, from EP 0 988 488 B1.
The known device has the disadvantage that abrasion particles, which get into the interior of the line and contaminate the same, are formed when connecting the device with a line. The abrasion particles are formed by the emission of melt produced during friction welding which gets into the interior of the line in the form of a granulate.
Such contaminations are particularly harmful, especially when using fuel lines.